John's Vacation
by sethcruz
Summary: John is on a vacation that he will NEVER forget. My first fanfic plz review. CHAP.3 UPLOADED!!!
1. The Journey Begins

John looked out the window and felt very releived to finally get off his flight. After nearly 17 hours onboard his legs were cramped as the man in front of him seemed intent to crush his legs by jamming the seat as far back as it would go. John wandered into the madness of London airport searching for Lady Penelope who would take him to her beautiful mansion so John could relax and enjoy his first time off in over 6 months. If only he could find her.  
  
"Where is she," he thought to himself.  
  
Lady Penelope sighed and felt very bad that poor John's vacation would start like this. She and Parker had been stuck in traffic for 3 hours now and she was growing rather tired of it.  
  
"Poor John must be ready to bite hull metal by now." she said looking over the map again to see if another, less traveled route could get them to the airport any faster  
  
By the time they arrived, nearly 2 hours later John could have indeed biten all the way through Thunderbird 3, but he kept his composure as FAB 1 pulled up to the front gate of the airport.  
  
"Oh John, you poor thing, you must be completely famished. Parker find us a quiet pub where we can get a hot meal."  
  
"Yes, milady." Parker replied pulling FAB 1 out onto the road again. "So how was your trip?" Penelope asked.  
  
"Well.." John proceded to tell her of the late departure, security checks, losing his luggage when he had to change flights, and the stewardess who spilled tea all over his brand new shirt. "I'm just glad thats all behind me now though." he said.  
  
A few minutes later Parker had pulled into the "Thirsty Traveller" pub and the three of them ate a wonderful bowl of beef stew. Lady Penelope paid for the meal and drinks. John now felt more relaxed as Parker had introduced him to a fine Brandy and they both had 3 glasses. As they got home John was very tired and went straight to bed but he felt good now that he was here and finally could relax.  
  
John awoke to the smell of food and walked down the stairs, admiring the beautiful carving of the wood. He sat down beside Penelope as Parker poured them both coffee and brought out a delicious looking meal. "Good Mornig John, I trust you slept well?" Lady Penelope asked him politely. "Oh yes, it feels great to finally get some time off." John then proceded to eat his breakfast which was good, but he was used to Grandma's cooking and couldn't quite get used to the British flavors. However he thanked Parker for such a lovely breakfast and the three of them set off to show John the sights of England.  
  
Craig Killborn watched as the blonde haired man set off with Lady Penelope and her butler. "O.K. now let's see what we can find in Lady Penelope's famous jewel collection." 


	2. The Tragedy of Parker

Craig Killborn was a master theif,and he knew that Lady Penelope's mansion would have tight security, but these were the best alarm systems he ever tackled. However after 3 hours work he finally cracked open the floor safe and headed down to see the famous Craighton-Ward jewel collection. It was better the he ever could have dreamed.  
  
"There must be 4 million dollars of jewelry here!" he proclaimed to himself,"and its all mine!"  
  
John Tracy smiled to himself as FAB 1 pulled back into the garage after his sightseeing tour. He had been having the most wonderful time in town but was glad to get to the mansion and relax again. Even though his home on Tracy Island was magnificent he hardly got to enjoy it as he always had to go back and forth to Thunderbird 5, and with his family there privacy was pretty much a dream. John smiled again though because he had 6 more days of privacy and pampering to go before his return to duty. He eased into a comfy lookin chair beside lady Penelope's pool. He eyed Penelope as she walked towards her chair on the opposite side of the pool.He noticed every curve in her body, he couldnt help but notice the quite revealing bathing suit she wore, his fantasies began running wild........  
  
BANG  
  
The sound made John and Penelope jump out of their seats. "What's going on?" John asked Penelope. "I don't know but I intend to find out." John followed her back into the mansion as she scanned every room. As they passed by the safe room Penelope gasped and John turned to see Parker laying face down in a pool of blood. John's reflex from years of training kicked in as he dashed to Parker's side to save him. He turned Parker over to size up his injuries.."Chest wound..not good.. come on Tracy stay focused.. stop the bleeding.." AAAAAHHHHHH!! John turned to see what had made Penelope scream, but when he did his heart sank. A lone man in a black coat stood behind Penny with a gun to her head.  
  
"All right blondie on your feet come on."  
  
John obediantly stood up and followed the thief, he wanted to activate his watch communicator but the opportunity never came with the theif so close by.  
  
"O.K. heres your stop," the crook said pointing into the cellar, "hope ya have a nice time." He shoved John and Penelope into the cellar, and slammed and locked the door shut. John pulled his watch to his face to call for help but stopped short when he heard a noise. Some liquid being poured down the steps they had been forced in here on. A very familiar smell wafted into John's nose.  
  
"Thats gas!!" "Oh John, whatever are we.....  
  
Penelope never finished the sentance as it all went up in flames. Smoke started filling the room.  
  
"Calling International Rescue......" 


	3. Race Against The Clock

Gordon Tracy felt right at home now. He and Scott had taken his boat out to do a little fishing, but they had ended up just driving the boat around because the fish seemed to be taking the day off as well. Gordon loved pushing his little boat to the limits, his dad had always told him that he was part fish because even as a baby he always wanted to play in the water. He smiled as he thought of John, that lucky bastard, over at Penny's house relaxing and enjoying some time off.  
  
He and Scott had barely found time to get the boat out between rescues and maintinance on the Thunderbirds. He sighed and adjusted course slightly to steer around a particularly large group of rocks and as he did an alert began beeping. It was the direct radio from the house.  
  
"Go ahead Dad."  
  
"Gordon, you and Scott get back here right away we have an emergency. It's John, he's in trouble."  
  
"F.A.B." Gordon replied. He felt a lump in his throat as he pushed the boat at full power for home, as he saw the look in Scott's eyes, Gordon knew he felt it as well.  
  
Craig Killborn could not believe it. He had pulled off the heist of the century. Sure he had   
  
to dispose of Penelope and that blonde guy and shoot that stupid nosey butler. He actually hoped Penelope would live just so he could have the satisfaction of knowing he had taken all of her fortune and she had to tell the world that her foolproof security system had been broken. He grinned evilly, but if she died, he thought to himself, then that suited him fine as well.  
  
John tore up his shirt into pieces and gave Penelope a piece and himself a piece.  
  
"Its to filter out some of the smoke." Penny simply nodded and gratefully took it. John had managed to get Parker's wounds to stop bleeding but if he didnt get help in a few hours...John pushed the thought out of his head. "My brothers will be here in time... I know it. In the meantime he had to focus and try to use his training to keep himself and everybody else alive.  
  
Scott was forced into the back of his seat as Thunderbird 1's powerful engines hurtled him out of the hanger on the way to England. Thunderbird 1 was fast but he didn't know if she was fast enough. He knew Virgil and Gordon would be right behind him with the firefighting gear and that his father had alerted the authoroties in England. Now it was just a race against the clock. 


End file.
